Canadian patent No. 138,919 issued in 1911 to Alfred WESTMAN, William WESTMAN and James RICHARDS, discloses a system for installing a snow-going ski to the wheels on one side of a two axle vehicle. The ski 1 includes a front arcuate end c which is adapted to engage a substantial sector part of the front peripheral portion of the front wheel 2. The ski 1 is releasably anchored to the vehicle by an extensible coil spring 7, extending between and endwisely anchored to the hub of the rear axle and the intermediate ski section 5, whereby the arcuate front ski section c engaging the front wheel 2 prevents forward relative motion of the ski. Clearly, when the ski is removed by disengaging the spring 7, the ski becomes loose and must be stacked somewhere--an inconvenience.